Xander Berkeley
Xander Berkeley (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Straight to Hell'' (1987) [Preacher McMahon]: Shot to death by Dick Rude and Joe Strummer outside the town. *''Walker'' (1987) [Byron Cole]: Hit on the head with a rock by a villager when Xander tries to steal a horse during the revolution. (It was difficult to tell who was who in all the chaos, but I think it was Xander in this scene.) *''Deadly Dreams'' (1988) [Jack Torme]: Throat slit Juliette Cummins, who reveals herself to be the masked killer. *''L.A. Takedown (L.A. Crimewave; Made in L.A.)'' (1989) [Waingrow]: Shotgunned and knocked out of a window by Scott Plank. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Assassin'' (1990) [John Patrick Earl]: Killed by an assassin. *''The Last of the Finest (1990)'' [Fast Eddie]: Stabbed by Henry Stolow while Xander was taking a shower. *''The Rookie'' (1990) [Blackwell]: Killed when Clint Eastwood and Charlie Sheen fire at Xander, causing him to swerve and crash his plane following a collision with a jumbo jet while trying to kill both Clint and Sheen. (Thanks to Neil) *''Short Time ''(1990) [Carl Stark]: Falls to his death from a window-washing platform at the end of a fight with Dabney Coleman. (Thanks to Johan) *''Not of This World'' (1991) [Bruce MacNamara]: Electrocuted by the alien when he gets into bed, not knowing the entity is already under the covers. (Thanks to ND) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)'' [Todd Voight]: Impaled in the mouth by the T-1000 robot (in its Jenette Goldstein form) in his kitchen, when the T-1000 (Robert Patrick) transforms its arm into a spike. (Thanks to Tal and Adrian) *''Candyman'' (1992) [Trevor Lyle]: Slashed to death with a hook by Virginia Madsen in his bathroom, after he inadvertently summons up her ghost by saying her name five times in front of the mirror. *''The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag'' (1992) [Mr. Marchat]: Stabbed in the head by William Forsythe. (Thanks to Gary) *''Dead to Rights (Donato and Daughter; Under Threat)'' (1993) [Russ Loring]: Shot to death by Charles Bronson, after Dana Delany breaks away from Xander while Xander is holding her hostage. (Thanks to Nadine) *''Caroline at Midnight'' (1994) [Joey Szabo]: Killed by one of Tim Daly’s corrupt cops. *''Poison Ivy II: Lily'' (1995) [Donald Falk]: Falls out of a window during a struggle with Alyssa Milano. *''Persons Unknown'' (1996) [Tosh]: Killed by J.T. Walsh or one of his cohorts off-screen. The body is never seen though if I remember correctly. *''Within the Rock'' (1996) [Ryan]: Mauled to death by the alien during a struggle with his fellow crew members, after previously being thought dead. (Thanks to ND) *''Air Force One (1997)'' [Secret Service Agent Gibbs]: Killed when Air Force One crashes into the ocean after Harrison Ford leaves him behind during a struggle and after Xander kills J. Scott Shonka and William H. Macy. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Killing Jar'' (1997) [Danny 'Figaretto' Evans]: Shot to death with his own shotgun by Tamlyn Tomita after she gets suspicious of Xander's unusual behavior and when he unexpectedly shoots Brett Cullen in the chest as Cullen tries to warn Tomita. *''Universal Soldier: The Return'' (1999) [Dr. Dylan Cotner]: Killed though electrocution from a power surge caused by Michael Jai White bashing Xander's face through a control panel. (Thanks to Nick) *''Shanghai Noon ''(2000) [Nathan Van Cleef]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Owen Wilson in a church. (Thanks to Tony) *''Drop Dead Sexy'' (2005) [Harkness]: Shot in the chest by Joseph D. Reitman, after Xander shoots Pruitt Taylor Vince. *''Year One'' (2009) [King]: Stabbed to death (off-camera) by Vinnie Jones and the other guards after they commit a mutiny against Xander (we only see Vinnie drawing his sword). (Thanks to ND and Arben) *''Transcendence'' (2014) [Dr. Thomas Casey]: Garroted/throat crushed with a chain by one of Kate Mara's R.I.F.T assassins. TV Deaths *''V: Breakout (1985)'' [Isaac Henley]: Eaten by a sandshark as he walks across a sandpit in the Visitors' concentration camp. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Twilight Zone: Take My Life...Please! (1986)'' [Dave]: Killed in a car crash, along with Tim Thomerson, while Xander is holding Tim at gunpoint in the car. The scene cuts away before impact, before the story resumes with Tim in the afterlife. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Dillinger ''(1991 TV Movie) [Copeland]: Gunned down in the streets by other mobsters after being released from prison (I don't recall why but I seem to remember it being because he snitched on Mark Harmon and Co.) *''Netforce ''(1999 TV Movie) [Bo Tyler]: Shot to death by Scott Bakula after a seemingly dead Xander opens fire on Scott after being caught in an explosion. *''24: Day 2: 10:00 PM-11:00 PM (2003)'' [George Mason]: Killed in an plane crash (combined with dying of radiation posioning) when he deliberately crashes the plane carrying the terrorists' nuclear bomb into a "safe" unpopulated area of the desert. We see the flash of the explosion after Kiefer Sutherland parachutes to safety (with the explosion later seen as C.T.U members watch live satellite feed). *''Medium: A Person of Interest (2009)'' [Mitchell Slocombe]: Dies during the passage of time between scenes (he only appears in flashbacks during Patricia Arquette’s dreams). *''Nikita: Homecoming'' (2012) [Percy]: Dies from falling down a shaft after a fight with Maggie Q. *''The Mentalist: Red John (2013)'' [Thomas McAllister / Red John]: Strangled to death by Simon Baker. *''Zoo: Eats, Shoots, and Leaves (2015)'' [Ronnie "Dogswtick" Brannigan]: Shot by Jeff Brockton's hitman while he was taking Nora Arnezeder into custody. Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Sarah Clarke. Gallery XanderBerkeleyAFO.png|Xander Berkely (from distance) in Air Force One AirForceOneCrash.png|Air Force One crashing into the sea Van Cleef's death.png|Xander Berkeley dead in Shanghai Noon Nikita Xander Berkley.PNG|Xander Berkeley in Nikita: Homecoming. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by slashing